This proposal requests partial support for the Thirty-Fifth Annual Symposium or Fundamental Cancer Research, to be held March 2, 3, 4, and 5, 1982 on the subject "Perspectives on Genes and the Molecular Biology of Cancer." The M. D. Anderson Symposium was initiated in 1946 and has been held annually since 1949 to consider various scientific aspects of cancer. This symposium currently attracts from 700 to 1000 persons from the United States and several foreign countries. The papers presented during the symposium are published in a monograph. Each year the Bertner Foundation Award is conferred during this symposium in recognition of outstanding contribution to some facet of cancer research. The Thirty-Fifth Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research concerns the molecular biology of cancer. From an understanding of cellular metabolism involved in growth control we can expect to find new ways to deal with cancer cells. In developing an understanding of human cancer and human biology the ability to clone and propagate specific DNA fragments is a profound and revolutionary genetic technique. The rapid advances in recombinant DNA research are leading to a clearer perspective on genes and the molecular biology of cancer. In this symposium we have chosen a number of systems which will likely yield new and exciting information on the molecular biology of cancer. Leading researchers will present their observations and techniques used to obtain basic information on gene organization and evolution, regulation of gene expression, gene transfer and novel applications to human cancer. It is anticipated that such a meeting will result in new ideas and sharpen focus on molecular biology approaches currently taken to understand human cancer.